


Death Flashes Before Your Eyes

by tryingtoimaginespn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingtoimaginespn/pseuds/tryingtoimaginespn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You notice something horrible happened to your soulmate, you can feel it. Somehow you drive to the scene ans although you are not surprised they had something to do with this, the Winchesters being there makes you turn from sad to angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Flashes Before Your Eyes

Warnings: Little bit of season 11 spoiler, character death

A/N: Italics are flashbacks/memories. Wow sorry this is kinda sad but hey at least it's long right :)))))) Request was from my tumblr  
_

As your heavy eyelids stuttered shut, a cold hand gently brushed your forehead, followed by a light kiss. "Sleep well, Y/N. I will always love you," the tall, dark man whispered before disappearing to a bar to clean up yet another mess created by the Winchesters.

Tossing and turning in bed, pictures of a red and wood furnished bar spill into your dreams, Molly's Saloon. You wake with a sharp pain scraping from your left ring finger and painfully stabbing your heart. Gasping for air, you throw your covers off and sit up in your bed, frantically looking around for Death - your husband - only to find you room dark and empty. As the pain fades and your ragged breaths slow to deep inhales and exhales you swing your legs over the edge of your bed and slowly rise to your feet, steadying yourself with the table next to your bed. 

After dragging yourself to the kitchen you reach up to the cupboard where the coffee is kept but you freeze just as your hand grips the handle. No, you think no, this can't be happening. The white stone displayed on your left ring finger, made from Death's own ring now had cracks, where black pigment was seeping through, tinting the pure white. Your hands began to shake and your knees felt weak "No!" You screamed as tears threatened to spill. 

"We are bonded now. If anything happens to me, you'll know. The more pure the white stone, the healthier I am, the darker it becomes, my conditions have worsened." Your soulmate's words rang through your head as you stumbled from the kitchen back to your room. With clouded vision and shaking hands you struggle to put on jeans and a sweatshirt before running out to your car.

Although you didn't know where you were going exactly, something - or someone - was definitely leading you in a certain direction. Pulling into the dirt parking lot, you recognize Molly's Saloon from your dream and you fumble with the keys, attempting to take them out of the ignition until you just give up and start running blindly into the bar. Just a few feet from the door, you hear an engine roar and see an old Impala idling in the parking lot. Looking over the car, you gasp as you watch a thundering black cloud barrel over land, enveloping everything in its path with darkness. The storm moves quickly and without a second thought you turn and run into the bar, closing the door tight behind you before leaning back against it with a sigh. 

Suddenly, a shake rumbles through the floor and walls of the bar. But just as suddenly as it starts, the feeling ends and you open your eyes to find yourself lying flat on your back. Gently raising yourself to your hand and knees you notice something out of the corner of your eye, crawling towards it you feel your heart rate pick up and your chest tighten until you reach the pale hand. Trembling, you reach towards it, searching for a ring. The ring. As your fingers glide over a large, cold stone your body shakes and you launch yourself at the body lying on the floor, sobs filling the air around you when you see Death lying on the floor. 

Scraping at his shoulders, you pull the horseman's chest into your lap and hold his head to your chest as sobs rake your body. "No, no this isn't possible. Please, Death, please wake up!" You cry, hugging death into your body, rocking back and forth. "Please" you plead, "Please baby, I need you." Your voice fades to a whisper as you cry for help, whether it be from heaven or hell, you don't care. But instead of an angel or demon popping into the room from nowhere, two men kick open the door to the saloon, each one with a gun raised.  
Training his gun on you, the shorter, emerald-eyed man growls "Who are you?"  
You clench your jaw and furrow your brows before gently placing Death back on the floor and rising to stand. Leaning back against a table you counter, "Who are you?"  
The shorter man flicks his gun at you, "I asked you first. Who are you and how did you find Death?"  
Your eyes pop open and you growl "How the hell do you know about Death?" Your anger provides the strength to stand up, "Who are you!?" You scream.  
The taller man with long hair steps forward and puts his gun away defensively, "Look we're not here to hurt you. I'm Sam," he gestures to himself, "And this is my brother, Dean," pointing to the other man who's still got his gun pointed at you.  
Your jaw drops and you want you scream, so you pace before punching a hole in a wall. "Fucking Winchesters!" You screech as hot tears begin to stain your cheeks once again you turn back to the hunters. "I should've known you two had something you do with this," you snarl.  
The men look between each other before the tall one, Sam gently asks, "Please, what's your name?"  
"Y/N" you reply shortly.  
Sam nods, "Y/N. How did you know Death?"  
Your eyes travel from the floor, slowly up to meet the hazel eyes of the hunter before you speak. "Death. He's - he was - my husband," you enunciate every syllable and spit it back in the hunter's face.  
Sam's eyes widen and Dean's stance becomes more aggressive, "What are you?" The eldest Winchester questions.  
You glare at him and shake your head. "I'm human, you dumbass." The doubt on Dean's face is evident as he raises an eyebrow, "Test me if you want. Holy water, silver, the whole shebang." As Dean reaches for his silver knife you add, "But - after the tests you have to tell me what happened to my husband." You look between the two men and after receiving small nods from each of them you hold out your right hand for the silver to slice through and take a quick inhale before your face is splashed with holy water.  
"Show us your teeth" Dean commands.  
Lifting up your lips and baring, normal flat teeth the Winchesters finally relax. Dean pulls chairs from a nearby table and offers you a seat, "You might want to sit down for this." Sam goes behind the bar and returns quickly with three beer bottles, placing one in front of each person, he settles in. "So," Dean clears his throat before relaying the events of the last hour onto you. You don't look at either of the Winchesters the whole time though, instead you look over Dean's shoulder to your husband. 

When Dean finishes, you're twisting your ring, you look down and see that it is now pitch black and you silently move back to your husband, thinking of the fun you've had together over the years as your vision blurs once again.  
_

Your favorite date with him  
Opening your front door, you smile when you see your date waiting on your front porch. "Hi," you say softly, causing the tall, thin man to turn back towards you.  
"Y/N, you look amazing," Death smiled, or at least smirked. He sighs and looks up at the sky."  
"Something the matter?" You ask.  
"No, it's just -" Death looks at you, "The stars. They're beautiful tonight." You glance up to the sky and nod in agreement. "You know, I was going to take you out to a nice restaurant to eat, but I think we'll do something else instead."  
In an instant you were gone from your front porch and on top of a hill, the cool night breeze causing shivers to run through you in your short sleeve dress. Death instantly offers you his jacket, and while it was weird seeing him without it, you accept quickly. Taking your hand, he guides you to a small slant in the hill where a blanket is spread on the grass with pillows laying on top. Laying down, Death invites you to do the same and as you look up at the stars you feel a cold being against your hand. Looking down, Death is slowly intertwining his fingers in yours, watching the two mold perfectly together. His gaze, now soft slowly moves up from your hands to your eyes, "Beautiful."  
You smile and turn back to face the stars, "They really are."  
Without letting go of your hand, Death eases himself up to his elbow, laying on his side. "I wasn't talking about the stars, Y/N," his empty hand brushes your cheek, "I was talking about you. You're beautiful," he whispers, leaning in to place a smooth, electrifying kiss on your lips. After leaning in to the kiss, you pull away for air and death sighs as he looks at the sky past you, adding, "Although, I guess the stars are quite nice too."  
Laughing, you nudge his shoulder and as he lays back down you curl into his embrace and fall asleep in his arms.  
____

Trying to do something sweet for him  
"It's the eye of the tiger it's the thrill of the fight, rising up to the challenge of our rivals!" You sing/shout along with your phone as you stir the brownie batter, shaking your hips when you get that weird feeling that someone is watching you. You turn slowly to face Death staring at you, with his eyebrows up and a smirk on his face.  
"So this is what you do in your spare time?" He pokes fun.  
Your face flushes red as you fumble for your phone to pause the music. Huffing out a sigh you set the bowl back on the counter. "I thought you weren't going to be back until tonight" you whine.  
"Why?" Death asks, "Aren't you happy to see me?""Of course!" You reply quickly, "It's jus - ugh! Why today?"  
Death wrinkles his forehead in confusion.  
"I was making you brownies. They were supposed to be a surprise." You look down at your hands, which are crossed in front of you nervously.  
"You know I could just" Death holds his pointer finger and thumb up, ready to snap.  
"I know." You breath, "I just wanted to make some for you. To make it special." You twirl your necklace around in your fingers as you explain.  
Death smiles, reaching out for your hand. "Thank you. Thank you, Y/N." You smile sheepishly and meet his eyes, which are focused on you already. Death pecks your lips and tells you he'll be back in a couple hours for his treat, "I love you. I really do."  
You nod and reply "I know, hun. I love you too." Turning back to your baking you play the next song on your phone and sing along when the chorus comes. 'It's the heaaaat of the moment."  
__

And of course…  
"Y/N, I know it's crazy to imagine with me being… well, a horseman. Death. But I would like you to spend the rest of your life with me. I only want to spend the rest of my life with you." Your eyes began to water as Death slips a thin hand into his black coat pocket and pulls out a ring with a small white stone on it. "I know it's supposed to be a diamond but this, this is from me. It's from my ring, from my heart" Death shows his ring to you, where it's now missing a small corner. "Y/N, will you marry me?" Death pleads, nodding your head feverishly you pull him into a tight embrace. As his arms wrap around you he whispers "I love you, Y/N. So much."  
Burying your head in his thin frame you respond quietly, "I love you too, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
__

Slowly, you look back at the men across from you who are watching you from their chairs at the table. "Thank you. For explaining." Sam nods towards you solemnly. "Now goodbye," you whisper, afraid of your voice braking if you speak any louder.  
Furrowing their brows, the two men look at you, "Y/N -" Sam starts.  
"No. I'll take care of this. I'll take care of him," you look down at the body of your husband. You take a deep breath, "I know what to do."  
Dean clears his throat, "Well if you need any help -"  
"Thank you, but you've done enough." You bring your attention back to the men, your sharp pain being reflected from your heart into your eyes, piercing into Dean Winchester's eyes.  
"We truly are sorry Y/N," Sam says quietly as the two get up from the chairs and move towards the door.  
"Bullshit" you growl as the men swing the door open, and shut. Surveying Death again, squatting next to him you whisper, "You should still be here." Silent tears start streaming down your cheeks, "My love" you add before taking his hand his yours one last time.


End file.
